Roasting a marshmallow over an open fire and combining the roasted marshmallow with gram crackers and chocolate has long been a popular food item referred to as a Smore. The typical preparation of a Smore involves roasting marshmallows on a skewer over an open fire until the marshmallows are cooked, then removing the roasted marshmallows from the skewer and placing them between two gram crackers along with a flat chocolate bar.
Typically, a person who has roasted a marshmallow must move quickly to place the roasted marshmallow on a bottom gram cracker that has been prearranged with a separate piece of a flat chocolate bar on top of the bottom gram cracker. Using another (“top”) gram cracker, the person sandwiches the roasted marshmallow between the chocolate bar on the bottom gram cracker and the top gram cracker, and then pulls the skewer free of the roasted marshmallow while applying pressure to the top and bottom gram crackers. Thus, due to the pliability of roasted marshmallows, the preparation of a Smore has typically been a messy endeavor. Additionally, the conventional method of making a Smore requires separate containers for the gram crackers and chocolate bars.
In view of these problems, it is highly desirable to have a single apparatus for roasting marshmallows over an open fire or other heating source which can simply and cleanly roast marshmallows and dispense gram crackers and chocolate to create a Smore.